Remember
by Kote Cullen Swan
Summary: -Nunca en esta vida podría dejar de amarte. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estas hecha para mí, así como yo para ti, somos almas gemelas, dos mitades que ni la muerte podrá separar. Ed&Be One Shot OOC


**REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Sthepenie Meyer. La Trama es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

El mar se encontraba quieto y sereno. Las olas sonaban suaves contra las rocas y el viento me alborotaba los cabellos.

Todo estaba en calma y silencio.

Totalmente contrario a como me encontraba yo.

Como un flash de película antigua, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos y el primer recuerdo me hizo soltar una lágrima.

. . .

_Llegaré tarde._

_Llegaré tarde._

_Era la única frase que mi cabeza podía repetir mientras avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la universidad. La posibilidad de llegar tarde a mi primera clase del año me hizo más distraída que de costumbre, y fue así, como no reparé en su presencia hasta ver mi cara estrellada con su espalda._

_Lo primero que percibí fue su olor. Una mezcla de menta, vainilla y un toque suave de café y tabaco. La mezcla hizo que mi nariz picara, nunca había sido una gran fan del cigarro, pero ahora extrañamente, aquel olor parecía de mi agrado._

_Al subir la vista una cabellera cobriza atrajo mi atención. Los cabellos rebeldes parecían suaves al tacto, tanto, que tuve que apretar los puños fuertemente para evitar alzar las manos y pasar mis dedos entre ellos._

_De pronto 'cabellera cobriza' dio la vuelta dándome una espectacular visión de su rostro. Demás está decir que era tan perfecto que llegue a sentir como el hilo de baba caía por la comisura de mi labio._

_Pómulos fuertes y marcados, mandíbula cuadrada y una barba sexy de un día. La nariz recta y las cejas pobladas, además de una boca rosada y apetecible terminaban el cuadro de tan hermoso arcángel. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención y que me envió a la luna en un instante, fueron sus ojos._

_Dos brillantes esmeraldas que me atraparon en un mundo paralelo, y que al posarse en mis ojos marrones, brillaron con diversión y algo más que no supe identificar._

—_Lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención que chocásemos._

_Mi cabeza había decidido quedarse en la luna y me costó reaccionar a sus palabras. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar presos de la diversión y de un momento a otro alargó una mano blanca y de dedos largos hacía mí._

—_Soy Edward Cullen por cierto ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de haber chocado? —la diversión en su voz era clara pero no me molestó, al contrario, mis mejillas se calentaron y el característico tono rojo acudió a ellas mientras una tímida sonrisa asomaba en mis labios. _

—_Bella, Bella Swan._

_Y cuando él tomo mi mano dejando un leve beso en el dorso, mi cuerpo entero tembló y una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrerme de pies a cabeza. _

_Y lo supe… el amor a primera vista era posible._

_. . ._

**E**namorarme a primera vista nunca estuvo en mis planes. Mi corazón lo negó por meses y mi cabeza sólo trataba de ocuparse con temas triviales para tratar de borrar aquellas esmeraldas con las que inevitablemente soñaba cada noche. Los sueños eran tan vívidos que muchas noches desperté llorando y con el corazón apretado por algo que no sucedía y que añoraba desesperadamente.

Lo veía todos los días en la universidad, incluso teníamos algunas clases juntos. Nuestras carreras en sí no se parecían en nada. Yo, una estudiante de Literatura, y él, un futuro flamante médico. Pero aun así, siendo de mundos tan diferentes, el destino parecía querer unirnos.

Seis crudos meses fuimos amigos. Seis malditos meses en que debía tragarme la rabia de ver los coqueteos de otras chicas porque nosotros no éramos nada, y hacer una escena de celos, sólo me mostraría como la pobre estúpida que era.

Mi corazón sufría. Lo necesitaba tanto, casi como respirar. Soñaba con que podríamos ser felices, con que éramos la pareja perfecta y que juntos formaríamos un hogar. Pero mi mente, a diario, me recordaba lo poca cosa que era yo junto a él.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Era acaso bonita? ¿Inteligente tal vez? Nada, no tenía ningún ápice físico que pudiera atraerlo y a pesar de tener buenas calificaciones, ni por si acaso lograría igualar su perfecto diez en todas las materias. ¿Podía pedir algo más este hombre?

Hermoso e inteligente, una mezcla letal.

. . .

_Los pasillos de la Universidad parecían vacíos y desolados. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y concentrada lo más posible en la música proveniente de mis auriculares. _

_La dulce voz de Taylor Swift mientras interpretaba la canción Breathe, no formaba un buen panorama en mi mente. El tono melancólico de la melodía hacía que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pensando en un amor imposible, en un amor que necesitaba tanto como respirar._

_Había decidido alejarme de Edward luego de verlo con Tanya. La rabia que sentí cuando vi como ella le coqueteaba sólo me hizo abrir los ojos a la cruda verdad que llevaba negando tanto tiempo: Me había enamorado, completa e irrevocablemente, de Edward Cullen._

_Pero sabía que era imposible. Mi mente me gritaba que corriera lejos de él y resguardara mi corazón antes de que lo dañaran. Como decía mi madre; estaba 'poniéndome el parche antes de la herida'._

_Sabía que era precipitado el alejarme de él pero creía que era lo mejor. Tal vez el dejar de hablarle por un tiempo haría que mis sentimientos se calmaran y, quizás porque no, en un futuro podría acercarme nuevamente como su amiga, teniendo eso sí, que tragarme los celos al verlo de novio o… casado._

_Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos y lo que la canción causaba en mí, que no detallé en los pasos apresurados que me seguían. De pronto, un tirón en mi brazo me sacó de la ensoñación y reteniendo pobremente las lágrimas, alcé la mirada._

_Ahí estaba él, alto e imponente. Sus ojos brillaban como si viera el sol por primera vez. La comisura derecha de su boca se levantó levemente dándome la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. Su mano derecha sacó los auriculares de mis oídos con un movimiento suave y delicado, dejándolos caer a mi lado, inertes, mientras su mano izquierda tocó mi mejilla ya sonrojada por su cercanía. Como si temiera romperme, como si yo fuera un gran tesoro._

—_Bella… Mi dulce Bella..._

_Su voz no fue más fuerte que un susurro y con aquel toque hipnotizador que enviaba mi mente a otra galaxia. Miré sus ojos y la belleza de su rostro, era tan perfecto que dolía…_

_Eso logró sacarme del trance. Él era perfecto, tanto que yo no lo merecía._

_Me alejé un paso mientras él dejaba caer su mano de mi mejilla y me miraba con dolor. El brillo de sus ojos se extinguió en un segundo y me sentí culpable. Casi corrí a sus brazos para darle consuelo, decirle que estaría con él siempre y que no importaba si no me amaba tampoco, sólo quería estar a su lado, tan sólo eso._

_Pero frené mis deseos. Debía ser fuerte y afrontar la verdad: Él no era mío y nunca lo sería._

_De pronto algo nuevo brilló en sus ojos. La determinación en su mirada se hizo palpable y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente como si supiera lo que venía._

—_No sé qué sucede contigo Bella. Te alejas de mí, me ignoras, no contestas mis llamadas y cuando me ves huyes como si algo te persiguiera. Si tu intención es alejarte definitivamente de mí, pues entonces tengo algo que decirte._

_Mientras pronunciaba cada palabra se iba acercando lentamente. Los nervios me tenían paralizada y cuando vine a reaccionar su aliento golpeaba suavemente mi cara. Lo tenía tan cerca que mi corazón latió aún más frenéticamente y la cara se me puso de un rojo furioso. Algo me decía que esto no era bueno, nada bueno…_

—_Te amo. Aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, aunque sé que sólo nos conocemos hace unos meses, aunque obviamente me detestas a pesar de desconocer la razón no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Me enamoré de ti desde el día en que tropezaste conmigo. Por eso amo tu torpeza Bella, porque me dio el maravilloso regalo de conocerte._

_Decir que estaba en shock era poco._

_Mi mente no procesaba bien e incluso cuestioné mi salud mental al escuchar hablar a Edward._

_¿Cómo podía él, en este universo, amarme?_

_La confusión e incredulidad debió ser clara en mi rostro porque Edward dio la vuelta lentamente con el dolor reflejado en los ojos._

—_Sólo quería que lo supieras…_

_Esa era una clara despedida y debía actuar en este momento si no me lo reprocharía toda la vida._

_Con rapidez tomé su brazo y lo giré hacia mí nuevamente. La esperanza brilló en sus ojos pero de mi boca no salía sonido alguno. _

_No sabía qué hacer, nunca en mi vida había pasado una situación como esta y si a eso le sumamos mi timidez, obtendremos una Bella sonrojada, sujetando el brazo del hombre que ama y muda como una hoja._

_Si mi boca no dejaba salir palabras, pues entonces tenía que servir para otra cosa. Para besar._

_Estampé mis labios contra los suyos y sentí como todo encajó en su sitio._

_Tal vez Edward era demasiado para mí en el universo normal. _

_Pero ahora estaba en mi propio universo siendo besada por el hombre que amaba._

_. . ._

**L**as lágrimas bajaban por mi barbilla y caían lentamente sobre la arena. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que el hoyo en mi pecho parecía agrandarse a cada segundo.

El matiz de su aterciopelada voz había quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria. El tono ronco al pronunciar mi nombre y la sensualidad innata al susurrarlo en mi oído sería algo que jamás podría olvidar…

. . .

_Sudor por todas partes._

_Susurros apasionados y llenos de amor llenaban la estancia. _

_El calor podía sentirse en cada rincón y penetraba en cada poro de mi piel. Sus manos suaves y fuertes recorrían mi piel sintiendo, como si memorizaran todo a su paso, como si quisieran marcar su huella en mí…_

_Sus labios se movieron hacía mí y presa de la pasión lo tomé suavemente por el pelo acercándolo a mi boca. Me besó como si el mundo se detuviera y tuviéramos todo el tiempo sólo para nosotros. Su lengua llenó mi boca y su aliento se mezcló con el mío._

_Mis manos no quisieron quedarse atrás y fui bajando lentamente por sus hombros. Sentía sus músculos contraerse y su piel llenarse de sudor. Sólo eso sentía por todas partes… sudor y más sudor. _

_Gemidos de placer comenzaron a salir de mi boca. Trataba de controlarlos pero las sensaciones me dominaban más allá de lo expresable. _

_El calor subía y con ello las ansias de explorar. Las manos de ambos tocaban cada lugar de piel disponible arrancando nuevas rondas de gemidos roncos y profundos._

_Un nudo en mi vientre comenzó a crecer minuto a minuto. Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía; mi cuerpo ansiaba conectarse con el suyo y mi alma pedía a gritos ser un solo ser._

_Y él pareció oír mis suplicas._

_Con extremo cuidado y dedicación, entró en mí._

_Al principio despacio y cuidadosamente, luego aumentando el ritmo hasta llegar al punto de placer máximo. De mi boca salió un suspiro profundo y él subió su boca lentamente hasta mi oído mientras pronunciaba mi nombre lenta y sensualmente…_

—_Bella... _

_No era más que eso, un susurro. Pero para mí fue ir al cielo y regresar solo para mirar sus ojos y ver la más profunda conexión entre dos personas. Esto no era sexo… esto era amor._

_. . ._

**J**amás olvidaría aquella vez. Fue la primera para ambos y a pesar de la inexperiencia fue perfecto.

Nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos se conectaron, dejándonos marcados por el otro para siempre.

Había días en que la tristeza era tanta que tomaba la camisa que había usado ese día y recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Sabía que los recuerdos me hacían daño, pero es inevitable recordar aquello que aún amas, esa parte de tu vida que pertenece a otro ser y que añoras tanto que tu mente sólo busca recordarla y tu corazón la anhela a cada segundo.

. . .

—_¡No, Edward, no! —las carcajadas que salían de mi pecho eran claras y sinceras. Cuando estaba con Edward siempre sonreía y era feliz, él iluminaba mis días y hacía que todo fuera más sencillo. _

_De pronto sus fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura alzándome en el aire mientras yo daba gritos mezclados con carcajadas. Caímos ambos sobre el pasto y la guerra de cosquillas comenzó a pesar de mis protestas y chillidos para que se detuviera._

_Estábamos en nuestro prado, aquel que habíamos encontrado hace unos días en una simple excursión producto del aburrimiento y de la rutina de las clases. Me había convencido de saltarnos las clases por un día y salir a pasear con él; si hubiera sido otra persona yo claramente no lo habría hecho, mi conciencia no me permitiría ni siquiera hacer algo tan sencillo como saltarme un día de clases, pero por Edward, yo sería capaz de ir a la luna si él lo pedía. _

_Y ahora habíamos vuelto. Era un sábado maravilloso y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, algo difícil de ver en un lugar como Forks, así que, cuando Edward mencionó la idea de salir de picnic a nuestro 'lugar feliz' ni siquiera lo dudé._

_El picnic por supuesto ahora se había convertido en un ataque de cosquillas hacía mi persona. Estaba segura que terminaría con un dolor de estómago por todo lo que me había reído junto a él hoy._

_Exhaustos nos acostamos sobre el pasto uno al lado del otro. De mi boca aún salían pequeñas risillas que él respondía levantando la comisura derecha de la boca formando la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba de él. _

_Era tan perfecto que dolía. Su cara era perfecta, sus labios eran suaves y, podía decir con perfecta seguridad, que eran en extremo deliciosos; sus manos fuertes brindaban seguridad, su torso bien formado me hacían desearlo con sólo posar mis manos sobre él, sus piernas eran gruesas y marcadas. Como diría mi madre, me había ganado la lotería._

_De pronto giró hacia mí mientras se apoyaba en su codo y dejaba descansar la cabeza en su mano derecha. Me miraba como si el premio fuera yo y él, el afortunado ganador, siendo que las cosas eran totalmente al revés._

_Mi autoestima aún no estaba del todo controlada y la inseguridad en momentos me abrumaba en demasía. Pero él parecía tener un sensor para esos momentos porque se acercaba a mí y me besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras me repetía lo hermosa y perfecta que era._

_Justo como lo hacía en este momento._

_El beso comenzó lento y suave como siempre, pero luego algo pareció dominarlo y me vi envuelta en un mar de sensaciones producto del roce de sus labios en los míos y el ataque sensual de su lengua en mi boca. Cuando detuvo el beso me encontraba sin aliento al igual que él y sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era._

—_Cásate conmigo…_

_La frase no salió más fuerte que un susurro pero fui perfectamente capaz de escucharla. _

—_¿Qué?_

_Mi mente parecía estar en shock y la pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo._

—_Eso… Sé que es precipitado, pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti. No digo que nos casemos ahora en este mismo instante, aunque estaría dispuesta a hacer eso y mucho más, pero sí que nos comprometamos a que un día lo haremos._

—_¿Y qué pasa si en un tiempo más tú y yo ya no estamos juntos?_

_La pregunta salió suave a través de mis labios y el sólo imaginarme el panorama hacía que mi pecho doliese de una extraña manera._

_De pronto él comenzó a reírse. Una carcajada profunda y fuerte sonó en medio del silencio de la naturaleza. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de la presa de sus brazos por ver la broma que me había jugado, él besó suavemente mis labios y negó divertido con la cabeza._

—_Tonta Bella. Nunca en esta vida podría dejar de amarte. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estas hecha para mí, así como yo para ti, somos almas gemelas, dos mitades que ni la muerte podrá separar._

_Sabía que la posibilidad de separarnos se encontraba latente. No era estúpida y tenía conciencia de que el futuro no estaba escrito y todo podía pasar, pero al mirar sus ojos y ver la convicción con la que decía estas palabras decidí creerle. Ni la muerte separaría nuestro amor._

—_Sí … —susurré lentamente y con una sonrisa en mis labios._

_Primero me miró confundido, pero al entender mi respuesta se levantó mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo y gritaba a nadie en particular_

—_¡Dijo que sí!_

_El gritó se escuchó fuerte y conciso. Estaba loco pero entendía su reacción. Ese pequeño sí había salido del fondo de mi corazón y del más oscuro temor de mi alma. Me había echado al bolsillo todos los miedos y crianzas anti matrimonio que había tenido en mi vida. Que mis padres se hubieran divorciado y lo suyo no hubiera tenido futuro no quería decir que a mí me pasaría lo mismo. Yo amaba a Edward y él, por una extraña razón, me amaba a mí y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos para ser felices._

_Sus fuertes brazos volvieron a alzarme por segunda vez en el día mientras me hacía girar por los aires y ambos reíamos felices por nuestro compromiso._

—_Te amo Isabella Marie Swan._

—_Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen._

_El susurro de nuestros sentimientos fue cerrado con el beso que marcaría nuestro futuro y el anhelo de una nueva vida. Una vida llena de dificultades, que esperaba, resolviéramos siempre juntos._

_. . . _

**C**aí de rodillas sobre la fina de arena mientras el dolor me azotaba como una ola que vota un barco. El recuerdo había sido tan vívido y feliz que mi corazón aún no podía aguantar revivir, aunque fuera en mi memoria, aquellos momentos en que la felicidad se me fue otorgada.

Los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta y las lágrimas caían sin control. El pecho me dolía, pero no era algo físico, sabía que era mi alma la que estaba rota y que a mi corazón le faltaba una parte.

La preguntaba que llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndome volvía a surgir con fuerza _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿Qué habíamos hecho para ser castigados de este modo? ¿Estaba acaso pagando las deudas de otra vida?

_¿Por qué nuestros planes habían sido truncados?_

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas ni para las otras miles que mi corazón y mi mente formulaban.

La visión de un posible futuro juntos trajo una nueva ronda de sollozos a mi garganta. Sentía que el mundo ya no tenía razón de ser, que las energías se me agotaban y que la búsqueda de la felicidad era algo inútil.

Pero debía luchar, porque ahora no debía cuidar sólo de mí.

. . .

_Abrí los ojos pesadamente mientras sentía que todo giraba a mí alrededor. Llevaba durmiendo más de 12 horas y aun así me sentía cansada, pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme esto sería común durante mi estado._

_Al igual que las náuseas._

_Corrí rápidamente al baño y milagrosamente no me caí. Eso era bueno, una caída no sería buena en este momento…_

_Demás está decir que vomité hasta lo que no había comido. Por suerte las náuseas desaparecieron luego de eso y me lavé los dientes dispuesta a comenzar el día. Hoy sería, hoy debía decírselo._

_Luego de tomar un precario desayuno, ya que a pesar de que las náuseas se habían ido mi estómago, no parecía dispuesto a comer nada muy contundente. Al parecer a cierta personita le gustaban muchos los huevos revueltos…_

_Con cuidado e inmersa en mis pensamientos caminé por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Edward. Ya eran las once de la mañana y él debía estar en el primer receso, yo no había venido a clases y él pensaba que estaba en cama, tomando sopitas y cuidado mi estómago._

_Cuando llegué a la puerta de la cafetería vi a Edward sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre mientras comía una galleta y fruncía las cejas al leer algo en el grueso libro que tenía en las manos. De pronto una manos blancas, de dedos finos y uñas de color rojo taparon su visión y una mujer de cabellera roja le habló al oído. Desde aquí, a unos 6 metros de distancia, pude distinguir como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba._

_Literalmente vi rojo. _

_Apresuré mis pasos y cuando llegué a su lado vi como Edward se levantaba y educadamente retiraba las manos de Tanya de su cuello. Se puso de espaldas y al parecer le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero fuera lo que fuera, no estaba haciendo muy feliz a Tanya que tenía su ceño fruncido y miraba a Edward con una mueca de frustración._

_¡Ese era mi chico!_

_Pero si Edward no podía verme, la que si podía era ella, y pensando que no había visto toda la escena anterior y como Edward la rechazaba delante de todos, se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un beso en los labios. En MIS labios._

_Ahora sí que conocería quien era Bella Swan._

_Mi paso se volvió más rápido y mientras Edward trataba de despegar a Tanya de sus labios llegue junto a ellos e hice notar mi presencia._

—_Ejem... ejem…_

_Me crucé de brazos y adopté la típica pose de una chica enojada. Pierna derecha más adelante que la izquierda, ceja izquierda levantaba, una mueca de superioridad en la boca y el incesante repiqueteo de la punta de mi zapato en el suelo de cerámica._

—_¡Bella! ¡Oh… Bella! Te juro que… ¡Oh, Dios! Bella… te juro que no es lo que parece._

_La cara de Edward era digna de una fotografía. Empujó lejos a Tanya que calló con un estrépito al suelo mientras refunfuñaba y medio pataleaba por el rechazo de Edward, aunque, aun así mantenía una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Seguro la muy perra pensaba que estaba ganando._

_Levanté la mano derecha y callé la verborrea de palabras que Edward estaba diciendo. En serio, nunca había visto a una persona diciendo tantas palabras sin respirar, bueno, estaba Alice, pero Alice es… Alice._

_Con seguridad y una determinación salida de quien sabe dónde. me acerqué hasta la pe… digo Tanya._

_La miré desde mi posición y me sentí grande, aunque claro, el que ella estuviera aún en el suelo me daba una perspectiva diferente de las cosas. Ahora la que sonreía era yo, y usando una voz fuerte y clara, para nada característica en mí, le hablé._

—_Escúchame muy bien intento de Barbie pasada de moda. Nunca, mientras yo viva y este junto a él, se te ocurra volver a besar al padre de mi hijo ¿Te quedó claro o quieres que mi puño te lo recuerde?_

_Tanya me miraba incrédula y con la boca abierta varios centímetros. Vaya, la chica tenía una garganta flexible._

_Seguro que no se esperaba, ni ella ni nadie la verdad, que la tímida Bella Swan pudiera decir algo como eso. Lo que ella no sabía era que cuando te metías con mi hombre, mi leona en celo rugía como nunca._

—_¿El padre de tu qué? —la voz de Edward sonó débil y presa de la incertidumbre._

_Oh, oh… parece que había hablado de más._

_Con cuidado me di la vuelta y avergonzada lo miré. Edward me miraba con la boca abierta e intercalaba su mirada entre mi vientre y mi cara._

_Por unos segundos me miró fijamente a los ojos como esperando una respuesta, y yo, sonrojada a más no poder, simplemente asentí._

_Por unos segundos su mirada brilló y para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba girando por los aires mientras un Edward reía feliz diciendo 'Seré padre, seré padre'_

_Cuando me dejó en el suelo se arrodilló frente a mí y puso la oreja junto a mi estómago mientras hablaba lentamente._

—_Hola pequeño o pequeña, soy papi. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que vengas en camino, mami y yo te amaremos mucho y haremos todo lo posible para hacerte feliz._

_Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas al igual que las de Edward. De pronto, un aplauso resonó en la cafetería y ambos parecimos salir del trance y darnos cuenta de que no estábamos solos. _

_Uno, luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Una a una las personas de la cafetería se levantaban y aplaudían mientras yo sólo me sonrojaba y Edward me abrazaba feliz. Los abrazos de felicitación comenzaron a llegar y las preguntas también. Pero yo sólo podía mirar a Edward y su perfecta sonrisa mientras movía los labios formando una palabra…_

—_Gracias…_

_. . ._

**M**i hijo ya tenía tres meses dentro de mí.

Estar embarazada era lo mejor que me podía suceder. Él era el pequeño rayito de luz que mi vida necesitaba para seguir viviendo, tal vez sin él, yo no seguiría aquí.

Pero hace dos meses y medio la felicidad me había sido arrebatada.

Edward, por ser el mejor alumno de su clase y estar a menos de un año de titularse, había sido llamado a servir a su país como médico en Irák.

Cuando la carta llegó literalmente me derrumbé. Sabía que su labor no era militar, pero los riesgos seguían estando ahí. Las minas y las balas eran pan de cada día en una zona de guerra, y al momento de atacar, el enemigo no se fijaría en si Edward vestía una bata blanca o un uniforme militar.

Lloré, pataleé y le rogué que no fuera, pero nada podía poder hacerse. La escasez de médicos en los campamentos de heridos era demasiada y por orden constitucional debía ir.

Debía ir a curar a otras personas, dejando mi corazón herido y sin remedio.

Pero lo peor no terminó ahí.

Hace una semana me había llegado una carta desde el gobierno. Cuando vi el logo de la carta en mi buzón las manos me temblaron y pensé seriamente en no abrirla. Pero la curiosidad era mayor y sólo pude llamar a Alice para no estar sola frente a la noticia.

Y ahí en el sofá de mi casa, junto a una Alice que aferraba mi mano tratando de infundirme valor mi mundo se derrumbó. Edward había muerto sirviendo a su país.

La carta no explicaba muy bien la situación, sólo que un bombardeo había sucedido en el lugar donde Edward atendía y no había sobrevivientes.

Lloré toda esa noche y el día siguiente y al parecer aún me quedaban lágrimas.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer esto? ¿Tendría mi hijo que vivir sólo mirando las fotos del padre que no alcanzó a conocer?

Mi mundo había sido derrumbado a kilómetros de distancia, en un frente frío en medio de balas y bombas. Me habían quitado mi otra mitad. Me habían robado el corazón.

El recuerdo de su muerte hizo que mis sollozos aumentaran el doble mientras golpeaba la arena con mis puños y gritaba _'¿Por qué?' _ Mil veces en dirección al cielo.

Como buscando una explicación, como buscando un consuelo.

Una patadita en mi estómago hizo que parara de gritar y tratara de controlar mi llanto.

Debía seguir luchando. A pesar del dolor, debía seguir luchando por él. Ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía una vida que cuidar.

Con dificultad mi levanté y mirando el mar pronuncié lentamente

—_Haré que te sientas orgulloso de nuestro hijo, amor. Será una persona de bien y sabrá el maravilloso padre que tuvo. Y algún día, tú y yo, nos reuniremos…_

…_porque ni la muerte puede quemar este amor._

_._

_._

_._

**Hola:**

**Y**a, primero que nada, sé que la mayoría me quiere matar. Conozco a algunas que me van a querer ahorcar cuando lean lo que hice xD pero … no sé, sólo salió. Pensé en hacer un final feliz pero sentía que de acuerdo a la historia se vería demasiado irreal y mi vena macabra salió a flote así que…. Hice lo que hice .

Bien, tengo que agradecer por esto a **Milita. Cullen **que fue la que beteo esto y lo dejó decente para leer xD. También a **Kaprii Mellark **que me animaba cuando el bloqueo venía y fue la 'parte creativa de este proyecto' (Si Pulga, siéntete importante :F)

Y un saludo así… mega hiper especial a la única, la grande y sólo mía (ok no xD) **Patchmila Cullen Mellark **mi Mimi querida que me aguanta todos los días, que lee todos mis problemas, que está ahí cuando estoy triste y cuando estoy feliz y que ha sido un gran apoyo, sobretodo este mes. Y además, fue la que me amenazó con literalmente hackearme el pc y robarme el lemmon si no lo publicaba, sip, así como lo leen xD

Hablando del Lemmon, es el primero que escribo /publico, así que … sean consideradas? xD

Creo que eso es todo ¿Me merezco un rr? *inserte carita del gatito con botas*  
>Gracias por leer<p>

**Cote .-**


End file.
